


Ruby vs Evil Dead

by Dartz13



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartz13/pseuds/Dartz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ash and his buddies took off to Jacksonville, which leaves Ruby with the Necronomicon in order to put evil under control.  Now we see her side of all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby vs Evil Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses on Ruby and Amanda after the AvED S1 Finale. This is a work in progress and I apologize for some grammatical errors. For now the story is not explicit, but I might go that route.

Ash and his buddies left to go to Jacksonville after Ash made a truce to Ruby that she will keep the necronomicon to keep evil in order.  Meanwhile, Ruby stayed at her parents’ cabin in Michigan.  She kneeled over the body of former cop, Amanda Fisher.  Ruby and Amanda first met at a diner, but they never got formally introduced until Ruby saved Amanda from being killed by a deadite at Books From Beyond.  Ruby fell in love with Amanda at first sight and did not know how Amanda felt about her until Amanda was turned into a deadite and Ruby saved Pablo from being killed.  Ruby used her Kandarian dagger on Amanda for the truth of her death if Ash did kill her.  Amanda changed from being a deadite to her normal human self and confessed to Ruby, “the truth is, we can still be together if you want.” 

Ruby was shocked from this confession, she responded to Amanda in a  husky voice, “well I'd like that…but our time has not yet come.”

Ruby reflected with Amanda’s confession, and thought to herself that their time has come.  She knew she can resurrect Amanda into her normal human form and she knew she would have explaining to do to Amanda that she is “the dark one”.   Ruby knew she can also resurrect her family; however, she wanted all evil under control first before she brought her family back.  Ultimately she wanted her family to have normal and safe lives.

She opened up the Necronomicon and turned to the page she wanted, she took a deep breath of both from being anxious and nervous.  She then started reciting a passage from the book.  The room darkened and there was wind that surged throughout the room and a fog formed over Amanda.  Ruby continued on with the passage and once she was finished she could no longer see the body of Amanda, the fog covered Amanda’s body.  As soon as the fog cleared, Ruby saw Amanda laying on the floor in human form and she was starting to show signs of life by breathing.  Ruby gave a sigh of relief and closed the book and she gently caressed Amanda’s cheek. 

Amanda slowly opened her eyes and looked into Ruby’s eyes.  “Ruby.”

“Amanda.”

“But how?”

“It's a long story Amanda, and I will explain it to you soon.  I don't want to overwhelm you with details.” 

Amanda noticed Ruby’s hand on her cheek and she moved her hand over Ruby’s and they smiled at each other.  Ruby then asked, “So, how are you feeling?”

“I feel great, just confused as to what all happened.”

“It got crazy for a while here, but now things are alright for the moment.  Would you like to go to my place for a while?  It is just a couple hour drive from here.”

“Sure, I want to get away from this place.”

“I don’t blame you, I want to get out of here also.  Here, I will help you up.”  Ruby stood up and took Amanda’s hand and helped her stand up.  Amanda looked down and noticed that even though her shirt was bloody, that she no longer had any sign of injuries from when she fell on those antlers to her death.  Amanda was stunned, “How the hell am I alive?  Ruby, I thought you were also dead from being pulled into that fire pit?”

Ruby grabbed the Necronomicon and responded, “we are both alive from this book, I will explain along our way back.”

They walked out of the cabin together, along with the Necronomicon to Ruby’s red Dodge Challenger.  Ruby was contemplating how to begin her explanation to Amanda.  She wanted to be honest and hide no secrets from Amanda.  She then asked, “Do you remember anything when a deadite took over you?”

“No…but I felt like I was in some sort of dream. “  Amanda was quiet trying to find ways to describe what she saw, “then I remember you holding up a dagger in front of me demanding the truth.  I knew you were not threatening me as in me, but the deadite.  I somehow woke up from my dream when you wanted the truth and I then told you that we can still be together if you want.”

Amanda watched Ruby’s face expression turn from relief to being nervous all of a sudden.  Ruby gave a deep breath and then pulled over on the side of the quiet two lane road in the wilderness.  Ruby turned to face Amanda and started, “Amanda…I don’t want to keep secrets from you.  First off, in a sense I am part deadite.  That is…”

This had caused Amanda to be confused, “What?  No, that can’t be, you killed deadites yourself.”

“Please, just hear me out first, it is a long story.  Being part deadite is how I was able to resurrect myself after the deadite pulled me into the fire.  Throughout my childhood, my sister Annie and I would learn from our father about the translations of the Necronomicon.  He found it on one of his expeditions and did some research on the book. We would occasionally add into the book from other pages that our father had found.  I was at school when all of this went down between my parents and Annie.  Immediately I left college and I came back to our cabin when I had no word from anyone.

My father showed up as a spirit.  I freaked out and thought I was dreaming.  He was weak and had not much time.  He told me which passage to recite from the Necronomicon to end the deadite plague.  When I was about to ask him on how he died, he faded away…”

Ruby then paused, remembering how it felt the first time she saw the mess in the cabin.  She continued, “And, I found no one at the cabin, except for it being turned into a huge mess and I found Ash’s hand.  At the time though, I did not know who it belonged to.  Then, a deadite showed up and the deadite told me that a man, Ash Williams killed my family.  The deadite told me I can bring back my family if I joined them and kill Ash.  So that is what I did and I was granted dark powers so that Ash could not kill me.  The deadite told me to use Ash’s hand to seek him out. 

After that, I tried several years of tracking him down.  The hand was of no use and no more deadites showed up.  It was not until one day my father came to be again in spirit and told me the truth that it was not Ash who killed my family… and that it was just pure accident of him summoning the demons himself during translation of the book.  He told me that evil is in chaos in the spiritual realm and he asked me to find the book and use it to put things back to normal.  I agreed to help out.  Amanda…I am so sorry for lying and deceiving you with my story earlier.  I just thought that if you knew the truth of me being the Dark One that you might believe I was fighting for evil…”

Amanda took Ruby’s hand, “Ruby, there is no need to apologize.  I can understand why you kept that to yourself.  So, it’s all over now?  By the way, how did you get the book?”

 


End file.
